


Nightmares

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [7]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Jon has nightmares, M/M, Martin is a wonderful and caring boyfriend, Plus some fluff, Post-Canon, Preemptive Fix-It, There was some Foreshadowing in 191 and I didn't like the implications of that, a little bit of hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Jon has frequent nightmares, but Martin is there to help.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132277
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Nightmares

Jon had nightmares. Of course he did. You can’t survive countless kidnappings and murder attempts, accidentally start the apocalypse, and then travel through said apocalypse to murder your evil boss and come out psychologically unscathed on the other end. Jon’s enemies caught up to him in his nightmares, and he’d made a lot of enemies in his time as Archivist. Jane Prentiss, Nikola Orsinov, Jude Perry, Trevor Herbert, Julia Montauk, Elias Bouchard, Annabelle Cane, they all appeared in his dreams. Sometimes it would just be one of them tormenting him, other times they would all be there, a mass of bodies, of cruel eyes, of leering smiles. At first, the nightmares had been bearable. They certainly weren’t fun, but they were bearable. But then things had taken a turn for the worse. Then Martin had started appearing in the dreams too.

Jon was back in the waxworks museum, ropes digging into his skin and a gag stuffing his mouth. But he wasn’t alone with Nikola this time. Martin was sitting in a chair across from him, similarly bound but not gagged. Nikola stood next to him, holding a knife. Martin’s eyes were wide with terror, and Jon felt a jolt of panic surge through him. _Martin wasn’t supposed to be here. Martin was supposed to be back at the institute, back where it was at least relatively safe._

“Jon.” Martin’s voice shook. “Jon, please help!” Jon wanted nothing more than to help Martin, or at least to offer some words of comfort, but all he could do was sit helplessly and watch. 

“So nice of you to bring me another plaything, Archivist,” Nikola taunted. “He’ll make a lovely frock!” she dug her knife into Martin’s arm, and Martin cried out in pain. 

“Please, Jon, help!” He begged. 

“Martin!” Jon yelled, the sound muffled by his gag, the word coming out as just a grunt. Nikola continued her morbid procedure, Martin’s screams echoing around the room. 

“Jon, help me! Jon!”

 _“Jon!”_ Jon jolted awake, sitting upright, drenched in sweat. The waxworks museum had disappeared. He was back in his own bed. The small lamp on the bedside table had been turned on, and Martin was looking at him, an expression of concern on his face. 

“Are you alright?” Martin asked. “You were talking in your sleep.” Jon reached over and grabbed the bottle of water on the nightstand with shaking hands, and took a sip. 

“I’m fine,” He said. 

“Another nightmare?” Martin asked. Jon nodded. “Who was it this time?” Martin asked.

“Nikola Orsinov,” Jon replied. “But it was worse this time. You were there, and she was skinning you, and you were begging for me to help you, but I— I couldn’t—” he broke off with a choked sob, burying his face in Martin’s chest. Martin’s arms wrapped around him, holding him close. He let Jon cry for a few minutes before speaking. 

“Jon, look at me,” he said, his voice gentle but firm. Jon looked up at him, his eyes still filled with tears. “I need you to take some deep breaths, okay?” Martin continued. Jon took some deep, shaky breaths, still keeping his eyes on Martin. Martin took Jon’s hand in his and placed it over his heart. “Do you feel my heartbeat?” he asked.

“I— yes,” Jon said. 

“Do you feel how steady it is?” Martin asked. 

“Yes,” Jon repeated. 

“Good,” Martin said. “I’m right here, Jon, and I’m not going anywhere.” Jon took a few more deep breaths, beginning to calm down. 

“Thank you, Martin,” he said. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Martin replied, gently kissing Jon. “Wanna try to go back to sleep now?” Jon nodded. 

“Can you keep holding me?” He asked. 

“Of course,” Martin said. He reached over and turned off the lamp before wrapping his arms around Jon again. Safe and warm in Martin’s embrace, Jon felt himself drifting back off to sleep. 

The next morning, Jon woke up to an empty bed. There was a note on Martin’s pillow that read “Making breakfast. Love you! ~M.” Jon smiled. He showered and got dressed, pulling on one of Martin’s hoodies before heading down to the kitchen. Martin was standing at the stove, frying some pieces of bacon. He smiled when he saw Jon and leaned over to kiss him. 

“Morning, love,” he said, handing Jon a cup of coffee. 

“Morning,” Jon replied, taking a sip. It was made just the way he liked it, with the perfect amount of cream and sugar. “What’s for breakfast?” 

“Muffins,” Martin said. “I made them with those blueberries we got at the farmer’s market last week. They’re in the oven now, they should be done soon.”

“Sounds perfect,” Jon said. 

“Did you sleep okay the rest of the night?” Martin asked. 

“Yes,” Jon said, now taking a seat at the kitchen table. “Thank you for helping me.”

“Of course,” Martin said. “What else would I do?”

“Do you have any plans for today?” Jon asked. 

“I was thinking of taking a walk after breakfast,” Martin replied. “Do you want to join me?”

“Of course,” Jon said. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Martin said.


End file.
